


Gl1tch

by shenkasaur



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Sleep, Slightly creepy Shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkasaur/pseuds/shenkasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's datapad stops working, but the only person who can fix it is curled up, fast asleep, in Shepard's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gl1tch

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, fluffy thing. I'm dedicating this to all the Brits out there (including myself) who are receiving their A Level results tomorrow. Here's to a sleepless night! Cheers!  
> *Story told from Shepard's POV.*  
> **Contains mild language.**

Fuck.  
I cursed under my breath as the datapad was launched from my hands onto the couch beside me. Three hours I had spent composing reports and letters to various dignitaries and military personnel, and now they are gone.  
Wiped out in a genocide of pixels and code.  
One second here.  
The next: gone.  
What the fuck am I supposed to do?  
I don't have three hours to rewrite reports and fancy messages.  
I need help.  
Kaidan.  
Kaidan can help me!  
But he's sleeping.  
He hasn't slept much.  
I can't wake him. Can I?  
He looks so peaceful. So relaxed and free of worries.  
Free of stress.  
I wish that could be me.  
I wish I could have a night of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. A night where the demons of death and destruction couldn't reach me.  
I wish I could bring peace between the races of the galaxy.  
To bring an end to our differences and fight the war.  
I wish I could defeat the reapers. To allow the galaxy a thousand millennia of peace and quiet.  
But most of all, I wish for him.  
For a hundred more years for us to be together.  
To live together and breathe together.  
To wake up together and fight through the fading nightmares together.  
Fuck.  
As I yawned in the darkness of our cabin. With the starlight shining across all of his features.  
Kaidan, I love you.  
I watched as he curled himself into a tighter ball, clasping a pillow close to his chest.  
As I yawned silently to myself one thought popped into my mind.  
I need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very much welcomed!  
> (I think I strayed from the "first person" POV - but to be fair it is 00:15 and I'm slightly stressed.) =)


End file.
